Senju Takashi
'Character First Name:' Takashi 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' Jr2Royal 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 07/21/189 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakre 'Height:' 5'2 'Weight:' 95 lbs. 'Blood Type:' O Negative 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 3 facial marks resembling those of Tobirama Senju. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakre 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' On the battlefield he is as deadly a foe as they come, speaks few words and leaves a trail of destruction to whomever decide to stand against him, his beliefs, or his village. Off the battlefield you would not know this by his actions. He is keeps to himself, doesn't speak much and can be very shy at times. He has a very high intelligence level as when you do see him in public he is always reading a book or training in the forest trying to become as strong as his ancestors. Although he is shy at times he has his serious side and will take care of business when needed. He shows very little mercy or kindness on the battlefield, but when it comes to those he loves you could not tell that. 'Behaviour:' Takashi keeps to himself most of the time. He is a person of few words and usually speaks with his actions. 'Nindo: (optional)' Feel pain, think about pain, accept pain, know pain. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' none. 'Element Two:' none. 'Weapon of choice:' Scroll 'Strengths:' Genjutsu, Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Medical, bukijutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 (15) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 2 (10) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' List the other weapons here: '''Total: (45) 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' Your enemies, rivals ect. 'Background Information:' Born in Yonshigakure to two caring parents of the Senju Clan. He was named Takashi, the newest member of the Senju clan. Though just a baby they knew special things would come as he resembled a powerful ancestor in Tobirama Senju. From the time he could walk his parents had him training him to be the next great shinobi of the Senju clan, and the way he caught on to their techniques at such a young age was astonishing to all around him. His parents being Jonin were always gone or only home every so often which left him to train alone or go through their strict regiment when they were home. That is when he started growing distant from his parents. He was always going through things alone or just being told what to do, he sensed no form of love and affection which ultimately made him grow farther and farther away from them. Even through that he still advanced in his technique and was learning new things with swiftness, which at that time he started the academy. From the very start young Takashi was a top student at the academy excelling and bettering his basic skills. Being shy and keeping to himself while he was there he was labeled "weird" and the "freak" of his class, but that didn't stop him from becoming one of the top in his class. After passing his written exams with ease, he graduated at the age of 12. A Genin ready to take on anything that comes his way. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 5/4/2015